Pantographic mechanisms for use with furniture are known. The mechanisms are primarily used to transform a piece of furniture from one function into another function, usually the latter function being that of a bed. The pantographic mechanism is stored in a contracted position within the furniture piece in its primary function, and is released therefrom and moved into an extended position to transform the furniture piece into a second function (eg. as a bed, footrest, etc).
With some of the existing pantographic mechanisms employed with furniture, when the mechanism is brought into the extended position a plurality of transverse support planks or slats mounted to the mechanism may be brought into a horizontal orientation. The resulting upper surface then forms the basis of a support surface for a mattress, cushion(s) etc. Existing arrangements require the fastening of the support planks to and between respective arms of a pantographic linkage in a constrained manner so that in the extended position the support planks move into the horizontal orientation.